Rhapsody Shaelor
Appearance "There were things I was told when I was young. My father always told me that the pretty girls on television were only beautiful because they were small, skinny, blonde, and non-freckled. They were the ones who were always going to be picked before a frumpy little girl like me. I believed him..." Pre-Timeskip Rhapsody is a small female. Her body is very thin and her face is usually in a normal bitchface mode. She has bright forest green eyes and vivid red hair that reaches her hips. Rhapsody normally has her hair pulled back but when she's working with her group, she never does since she feels it unnessecary. Her skin is very cream-like and, if someone's close enough to her, they will find that she has very small freckles on her face. She normally wears a bit baggy clothing because she does not like to view herself as a sexual object, nor does she appreciate having herself in tight, constricting clothing. Anything that she wears is more than often very comfortable no matter what it looks like. Post-Timeskip In the three years that Rhapsody had to change, her body was the biggest thing she had to work on. She began eating more and her body began to fill out the way that she was meant to. Her hips became wider, her waist shrank, and the rest of her developed accordingly. Her face is no longer stuck in bitchface mode and she's far more even tempered in term of how she looks, her fiery attitude is still there. She wears make up now, but not so much that she looks like a lavishly decorated clown, just enough so that she can enhance the natural features of her face. The biggest thing she does is wear red lipstick if she feels fancy. Rhapsody's skin has taken on a much more healthy quality to it, not looking as waxy as it used to. Her freckles have come out and become more distinquished against her skin after she began tanning a little out in the sunlight, not covering up nearly as much as she used to. Unlike her old self, Rhapsody adores wearing Warren's old clothes. She has jeans and shirts that used to belong to him, given to her by Kenzi. Rhapsody adores wearing them and finds that they're sometimes much more fun to sleep in than they are to be out in public in. She still has yet to find underclothes that fit her, but she'll get there. Personality "I was hateful, plain and simple. There were things about me that I wasn't comfortable with talking to other people about and I tried to distance myself from them, even my friends. It was a problem and when it all started to unfold, when everyone found out... I thought I didn't have anyone to turn to and I was so wrong." Pre-Timeskip Quiet, sarcastic, and a bit snappish, Rhapsody can be very difficult to get along with if the person hasn't met her beforehand. To new people, she's very judgemental and very sharp with them to the point of being almost offensive. Rhapsody has never been very good when dealing with strangers at all and would rather tell them to fuck off than she would sit there and play house with them. This makes her very difficult to deal with unless Arata or Miwa are there to help her with interactions. If anyone that she's around is in danger of being harmed that she knows, Rhapsody's not one to just stand there and let it happen, be it verbal or physical confrontation. Likes *Photography; She loves taking pictures of people and landscapes, even models that look as if they're actually real. *Ghost Hunting; being a part of a society of ghost hunters in Naruki, Rhapsody is very interested in finding proof of ghosts on camera. She can see them but without pictures, it's useless for her to be able to tell people. She'd rather show them. Dislikes *Stupidity; Rhapsody would rather be punched in the mouth than have to deal with someone that's acting like an idiot. *Cocky assholes; She'd rather have to eat a Ghost Pepper than have to deal with someone like Aries. Post-Timeskip Loud-mouthed, sarcastic, snappy, bitchy... All of these can be applied to Rhapsody now that she has more confidence to her. She's still very offensive when meeting new people, being sharp-toned and sometimes judgemental, not as much as she used to be though. Her biggest issues is that she's still fighting her old demons on food. She'll eat because she knows that she needs to, she enjoys it to an extent and sometimes still has to be reminded to go and get a meal at times. As she's aged, Rhapsody has taken quite an interest in music even though her own love of photography has not diminished. She's considered taking classes in America for photojournalism. Even moreso than before, she's very protective of her friends and finds that if someone's harming them, she's very inclined to be less forgiving. Rhapsody has come into her own and finds that if she has to use her abilities for any reason other than for Hollows, she becomes very upset with the person pushing her toward that. History There are stories that can be told that are nothing but horror and gore. People come from different backgrounds and are all as unique in their own life as anyone else is. Rhapsody was born in Naruki Town and went to the high school there with Arata and Miwa. It wasn't until she was fourteen that she got involved in the ghost hunting society in the city, working to get photos of the ghosts that she could see. It was rather infuriating that she couldn't manage it but she tried camera after camera working on this personal goal. Her mother had died of an infection when she was younger from an attack on her while she had been pregnant with Rhapsody and her father was very distant, getting her anything she wanted as long as she kept her grades up. She found a card for Xcution in her camera case after she had displayed being able to heal someone in Shinra's sight one evening. She joined Xcution only to find that her friends from school were there, Arata and Miwa. She hadn't expected this but was intrigued at the same time. Rhapsody didn't do much at Xcution but she did take a room to stay there, living in the manor on her own while she was in the place. She befriended Shinra Kartikeya and was very much okay with being around the older woman, noticing that Shinra never did bring up her eating habits or lack thereof. Rhapsody didn't really talk much in Xcution and when the Seraphim's final battle came around, she was tossed into a world she didn't understand. The redhead was having to deal with her own weakness as well as fight off the seraphim foot soldiers until she came across Yoru and Ryuuhei at Caomei's grave. She couldn't help but stare for a long time, watching the two as they mourned and feeling a connection to the site. Ryuuhei walked her back to the Xcution manor, protecting her since he sensed her weakness, and managed to find that Arata was injured. She stayed with him and promised to stay in the manor. After the worlds reconnected, Rhapsody stayed in Tomoko's lab a lot so that she could be in the quiet of the area, liking the quiet more than she did the loud living room. It was here while she was captioning pictures of the undead that Rhapsody met Mackenzie Rivers. The nosey doctor ended up calling her brother Warren and telling him what was going on with Rhapsody, having realized it the moment she met the girl. It wasn't but a few days later that Misora came over and spoke with Warren and Kenzi, when Rhapsody made the mistake of checking her mail. The girl was spotted by Misora and she ended up getting herself into a shouting competition with Warren that ended with him seeing what it was that was wrong with her first hand. He forced her into the kitchen and made her drink some soup so she could have something to eat at least. She didn't like it but she went ahead and dealt with it. When Arata came back, Rhapsody was surprised at the fact that he had been alive the entire time that she'd been mourning him alone in her room. She felt insulted about this but wasn't too happy either when he found out about her bulimia issues. The girl was still somewhat distant to them even when she was in the same room. Sixteen Candles It was close to her birthday when Rhapsody actually started to gain a bit of the weight she so desperately needed for herself. It was because of Warren's tough love that Rhapsody began letting herself fill out. She was still stuck in a strangely awkward phase, being unable ot really let herself get out much. Clothes were either too big or too little and she asked Shinra and Miwa to help her to go clothes shopping for her new school year. Of course, on the first day of school, hardly anyone recognized her with the exception of those who were around her for the summer months. Rhapsody managed to get herself into liking things like punk rock, finding that it was far more entertaining than anything else she'd found. This also meant that she was taking on a good portion of the fashion of it as well, wearing laces, smart ass t-shirts, blue jean shorts and even Chuck Taylors. For a while, she really liked thick rimmed glasses until she found out that was what hipsters wore, then they were just completely out. Rhapsody began learning how to do her hair and makeup, wanting to look good not for everyone else, but for herself. It was definitely something that was becoming important for her. For her birthday that year, she received a necklace from Arata and Miwa that she wore all the time. Rhapsody wasn't one to just throw something away that someone got for her. When the chain on it broke, she even managed to put the pendant onto her purse so that she would still have it, not wanting to lose it just because she no longer was able to have the chain on her. While she was in school, she constantly would text her friends, even nearly losing her cellphone over it a couple of times. Losing a Friend When she was finding out that Warren was leaving, Rhapsody became distant again. Her own problems with her inability to keep herself from insulting him was skewed, making her even more prone to attacking him. She wasn't taking the fact that he would be leaving soon very well and nearly ended up relapsing out of her recovery process but Misora, Miwa and Arata wouldn't let her. Not only were they the ones getting to her but she also had Shinra, Pandora, and Kenzi. In all actuality, she looked up to Pandora and wanted to be more like the woman. She stuck around Pandora like a little barnacle, even going so far as to taking pictures of the woman after convincing her to get into a gigai. One of the biggest things about her recovery while Warren was gone was how much closer she ended up getting to Misora, even going so far as to being able to play with his glasses, a privelege that Misora didn't allow many people to have. It just so happened that it was Misora who talked Rhapsody into trying to get into her own my doing modeling in front of her camera. He didn't tell Warren what it was that he was up to when he was doing this, even in their late night conversations because of the time difference. She ended up training herself with Pandora, working on getting herself healthy like she had promised Warren. She even worked with Kenzi, making certain that she would be able to keep a set diet. Rhapsody's form was still rather lanky and non-uniform. Reaping the Rewards After nearly three years of fighting so she could look the way that she had been led to believe she could, Rhapsody finally took the time to look on herself and her progress, finding that she had improved far beyond what it was that she had been expecting. There were times where she had nearly given up, turned around, and continued on with messing herself up, but she didn't. Rhapsody's support from her friends and family hadn't let her down and she wasn't going to let them down by reversing it needlessly. She was very happy with how different she looked and was hanging out more and more with Misora than she was with anyone else. Of course, this didn't mean that she was ignoring the rest of her friends, she was just a bit more inclined to be around the young man who knew the one she was really waiting on. Warren. Rhapsody had memorized his cologne brand and loved wearing his shirts and old clothes, so much so that she was unable to keep from wearing them, even patching them up when they were getting too worn to keep on. She ended up stealing one of Misora's shirts once, the boy didn't even notice until the night was halfway through. Now, Rhapsody spends her days in Xcution and helping to patrol Naruki with Pandora when she gets the chance. She can't wait to see Warren and is fairly certain he won't recognize her but she's hoping that she'll be there to see his reaction at her change. She has a few things she wants to experience with him. Powers and Abilities Rhapsody can use: *Bringer Step *Several high-level manipulations Fullbring "I would never be rid of my camera. It's the one thing that I felt I could control better than anything else in my life, so don't pretend that it's nothing and don't insult it." Snapshot Rhapsody's fullbring item is her camera. It's a newer model and shows that her fullbring is still rather undeveloped. She is attached to her fullbring for a number of reasons and has yet to fully understand all of them. This camera is the same one she uses for her team's ghost hunts in Tokyo and the surrounding areas. If she doesn't have it on her, it's very possible that she's either relaxing or missing it and searching for it. Rhapsody usually wears it around her neck even when she's not working with her team and likes to take pictures of anything she can find that catches her interest. If anyone from her team asks her, it's so she can take ghost pictures at a moment's notice. Flash of Light Taking her camera and aiming for the person in need of healing, Rhapsody can push the trigger on the camera as if taking a picture to heal the person for a predetermined amount depending on the amount of flashes that are seen. This ability promotes rapid cell regeneration by sending a high concentration of light very similar to healing kaido at the intended target. *2 for small wounds **These flashes are small and quick, barely seen as if flickering a light very quickly on and off. This requires the least amount of energy from Rhapsody and can be used several times. Small wounds meaning cuts to 3 inches deep, bruises and scrapes as well as light burns. *4 for heavy wounds **Quick flashes but they do have a pause between the two flash intervals, meaning that the ability takes at least a three second pause between the flashes so that it's not immediate. This takes a moderate amount of energy from Rhapsody and is limited in use, up to four times a day. Heavy wounds means cuts up to 5 inches deep, deep tissue bruises and small bone fractures. Burns depending on how severe can also be healed. Note: Any abilities that are past 4 flashes cannot be used more than once a week. If they're used twice a week, the power will be severely limited and may not work at all. *6 for deep wounds and broken bones **The flashes for this is very slow and has about 5 second intervals between the six flashes. Rhapsody must be within range of the person who needs her help through healing and, if they're not in range, they simply will not receive healing. Her range is about 5 feet with this part of the ability and as the flashes travel over distance, they lose their power, meaning if they're not within a foot of her, they won't receive the full healing from her. In addition, it takes a lot of energy from Rhapsody to be able to do this, meaning she can only perform it at the most, twice a week. Developer's Reel Standing at a distance from her opponent, Rhapsody opens the back casing of her camera and lets the reel of film slither out as the camera itself floats in place in front of her. The amount of film whips that comes from the camera depends heavily on her Sei stat, usually being half the amount of her Sei. She can control them using her reiatsu, the opponent being burned upon impact with said reiatsu. Since the amount of film is half of her Sei stat, half of those film reels are mid-ranged while the other half are long-ranged. Meaning if she has a Sei stat of 8, four are mid-range and the other 4 are long-ranged. Lens Cap Shield Removing the lens cap from her camera, Rhapsody can throw it in front of her and coat it with her reiatsu to help defend herself from physical attacks. The defense relies solely on her rei and sei in terms of being able to keep it up against someone with a higher hak. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for long to begin with, the most would be 4 turns, however it's very easy to bypass by going around her. Rhapsody can move the direction of the shield but it's very slow and weakens her ability to keep it up, making the shield brittle over time. As it takes hits, the shield would crack and then break, leaving just the lens cap to be returned to the camera itself. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Statistics Galllery 02bba15938ca33d82f95a4952c1965f7-d4qdm5h.jpg clear_thoughts_by_yuumei-d4far0x.png fisheye_placebo__robin_by_yuumei-d4p5qdy.png fisheye_placebo_distorted_lens_by_yuumei-d48u4ty.png maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_maiovvkMH51qe959eo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mrfldfWD6b1qgfff4o3_500.jpg fisheye_placebo__robin_by_yuumei-d3jug0f.png a96bc776ac96a482c9ab6375eba7ce3d.jpg 13fc980b66b3456f16d422a8ddd61f57.jpg mary_jane_by_squirrelshaver-d5rs6c3.jpg Mary_Jane_Watson.jpg campbell_mary_jane_by_voltage_rayn3r-d4f0qy8.jpg Category:Xcution Category:Fullbringer Category:Isa's OCs